


[podfic] The Devil to Pay

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Church Sex, Cock Rings, Confessional Sex, Dom/sub, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Gags, Humiliation, Leather Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Sebastian has trouble with temptation.Inspired by the kink meme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9086.html?thread=36612478#t36612478





	[podfic] The Devil to Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil to Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570856) by [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/pseuds/codenamecynic). 



**Fic** : The Devil to Pay

 **Author** : codenamecynic

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 31:49

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 29,1 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jefxz5ou8dfyf4m/codenamecynic+-+The+Devil+to+Pay+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/gvhn5luc)


End file.
